


Teamwork Makes The Dreamwork

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Filler scenes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, i adore the last guardian so much, the things the game missed and cheated us of, this giant-cat-turkey-dog will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: Scenes from TLG that we didn't get





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this game is now my fave and broke me, like, full on sobbing. i love both the boy and trico and i thought little things like sleeping and eating and playing together would be great but they weren't in the game so...voila
> 
> ALSO [Bluebeholder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder) is my hero and got me to actually write something for this fandom (god knows there isn't enough) so check em out! they're good!
> 
> Heads up! i write 'toriku' as that's what it sounds like the boy says in the game & Unbeta'd

The pair had made considerable progress from the cave they had started in, teamwork and trust blossoming with each step. The two had missed the outside. The ruins may have been imposing but they were truly beautiful, light filtering through the gaps in the stone and soft greenery bursting from the ground and cracks in the monuments. Trico’s heavy steps kept a constant pace, the journey expanding before them. The tower was in sight. Trico’s dark eyes were wide, taking in the scenery. The beast stretched it’s jaw in a violent yawn, pausing before sneezing afterwards. Trico looked down to his companion to see the boy stumble as he walked. The boy’s vision starting to blur and his eyes starting to burn. A soft growl from behind him caused the boy to sigh and stop, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. Stifling a yawn the boy swallowed and started trudging forward again. Trico blinked big eyes and flicked it’s ears back, sitting down and waiting for his companion to notice he wasn’t advancing. The boy frowned, he couldn’t feel or hear trico behind him. He turned around and frowned harder. “Toriku” he called, confused. The giant creature shook itself and settled down, arranging the long limbs more comfortably. The boy chuckled and staggered towards Trico, exhaustion wearing him down. Trico rumbled quietly and lowered it’s head to keep the boy safe and secure. the boy giggled as cool breath from trico’s nostrils reached his bare ankle. “Toriku!”. Smiling he leant forward and snuggled into the beast’s side, the smooth feathers offering warmth and protection. “I guess you’re tired too, huh? sorry buddy, i forgot” he mumbled sleepily, eyes closing and opening sleepily. Trico huffed and closed it’s eyes, silently urging it’s companion to do the same. “Goodnight Toriku, sleep well” the boy whispered. Trico’s tail curled around the boy, hugging him closer. The two drifted off together, the creature’s loud snores cocooning them in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Trico tilted his head as he inquisitively watched the boy balance on tip toes as he reached for some fruit. The boy couldn’t remember the last time he ate, feeding trico took so much effort he forgot he needed to eat too. “Ah!” the boy cried as he slipped just short of grabbing the food. Trico huffed and made it’s way over. the boy brushed off his hands and sighed, immediately clutching at his stomach when it growled loudly. trico seemed to laugh as he wriggled happily. At the boy’s groan and distressed expression trico wined and pawed at the tree, looking from the boy to the tree as it pushed at the tree. “toriku! stop!” the boy shouted. trico backed away and lay down, nearly eye to eye with the small companion. The boy was hopping from foot to foot and grinning. “thank you!” he exclaimed, picking up oranges and apples from the floor. Such an aggressive attack had caused half the fruit to fall, some berries dislodged with them. The boy showed his big friend and hugged the beast’s face, scratching his nose and nuzzling back as trico chirped and pushed forward to return the gesture. “okay, let me eat these then we can get moving, ok buddy?” the boy asked. Trico purred and shuffled it’s wings, wriggling it’s claws and twitching it’s nose. The boy struggled to eat from how much he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
